Reality In The Real Life
by dey Esvenia
Summary: HoMin itu tidak nyata! Special comeback fic from me XD


**Reality In Real Life**

Disclaimer: I own the plot only

Yunho tersenyum melihat berbagai cerita tentang dirinya dan Changmin. Ia tak habis pikir, darimana para fans itu mendapat ide aneh tentang hubungannya dengan rekan satu bandnya. Menggelengkan kepala, ia setengah tidak percaya dan prihatin, bagaimana bisa ia bercinta dengan magnae. Baginya, Changmin adalah sahabat, rekan kerja, adik, tidak lebih.

Bicara soal hubungannya dan Changmin, sekarang ini memang berbeda. Tidak, bukan berkembang menjadi kekasih atau semacamnya seperti para shipper (termasuk author) itu khayalkan. Hanya memang, kau bisa mengatakan bahwa hubungan mereka lebih intim. Namun, jika menilik keadaan mereka, mulai dari perpecahan grup hingga berakhir hanya mereka berdua yang berdiri di panggung membawa nama TVXQ , keintiman itu wajar. Bahkan diperlukan. Tapi, sampai sejauh mana mereka harus membawa keintiman tersebut?

Yunho menyeringai, jarinya brgerak pelan di atas mouse, men-_scroll_ ke bawah fiksi yang tengah bercerita adegan panasnya dengan Changmin. Sedetik kemudian, bagian tubuhnya memerlukan perhatian lebih dan ia tidak membuang waktu untuk menyentuh dirinya sendiri.

Sebuah buku mendarat sempurna di kepala ketika Yunho menurunkan celana jeans miliknya. Ia berbalik hanya untuk mendapati tatapan nyalang sang magnae yang tengah duduk bersandar di atas ranjang. Oke, situasi sebenarnya adalah Yunho berada di kamar Changmin dan menggunakan komputer pria itu untuk _browsing_ materi single terbaru mereka. Tapi, malah berakhir dengan membaca fanfiksi.

"Ya! Tidakkah kau bisa melakukan hal yang lebih berguna daripada bermasturbasi di kamarku?"

"Tentu saja, baby", Yunho menyeringai, "Seks akan lebih berguna."

Changmin membulatkan mata, (sedikit) menyesali perkataannya. Ia bergerak ke depan, berusaha menghindari serangan Yunho. Tapi terlambat, pria yang lebih tua itu sudah mengunci kedua tangan dan menekan tubuhnya di atas ranjang.

"Yunho, kau bodoh!"

"Hm, bukan itu yang ingin kudengar, baby."

"Kiss me"

"As you wish"

.

Tunggu dulu, bagaimana mereka bisa begitu jauh hingga memasuki ranah keintiman seksual sementara di atas disebutkan bahwa HoMin itu tidak nyata? Awal mulanya ketika... Baiklah, ada baiknya kita lihat situasi mereka dulu.

Pertama, mereka sedang dan belakangan ini tidak memiliki kekasih. Peraturan pihak manajemen yang ketat juga tidak mendukung baik adanya waita disisi mereka. Pelarian kedapa wanita penghibur juga beresiko untuk dilakukan. Yunho memilih untuk menghindari skandal demi nama baik dan popularitas band. Kedua, selama dua tahun masa hiatus, dimana itu adalah waktu terberat membuat Changmin dan Yunho semakin akrab. Ketiga, kenyataan bahwa hanya ada mereka berdua yang tinggal di dorm.

Dua orang pria dewasa dalam usia matang dan memiliki kebutuhan yang sama. Berdasar situasi yang ada, selama mereka menutup mata terhadap persamaan jenis kelamin dan mulut mereka dari orang lain. Maka, itu bukan masalah besar.

Ketika itu, beberapa bulan sebelum TVXQ kembali ke panggung hiburan. Changmin merasa pada titik jenuhnya. Ia dan hyung-nya sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Segala persiapan tentang kembalinya band mereka sebagai duo cukup menguras waktu dan tenaganya. Tubuhnya baik-baik saja, ia sudah terbiasa. Tapi, beban pikirannya tidak bisa dibilang ringan beberapa tahun belakangan.

Ia butuh tempat bersandar. Namun, setahun ini ia tidak memiliki seorang kekasih. Meski, selalu ada Yunho disisinya, ada hal tertentu yang hanya bisa ia tuntaskan dengan wanita. Hasrat. Katakanlah, ini memang bukan waktu yang tepat memikirkan hal seperti ini di saat persiapan comeback. Tapi, siapa yang bisa menhan kebutuhan dasar manusia? Changmin tidak. Jika ia ingin menyelesaikan persiapan ini dengan sempurna dan tampil maksimal, maka urusan ini harus diselesaikan malam ini juga.

.

Pria jangkung itu mengenakan celana jeans, kaos putih lengan panjang, dan jaket kulit yang melekat pas di tubuhnya. Ia berhenti ketika Yunho bertanya kemana tujuannya. Pria yang lebih tua itu berpaling dari televisi yang menayangkan re-run movie, pandangan menyelidik. Changmin memutuskan bahwa berbohong adalah ide yang buruk dan jujur sama saja bunuh diri. Jadi, akan lebih bijak jika ia mengambil jalan tengah.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar, hyung."

"Kemana?"

"Hanya mencari udara segar."

"Di tengah malam dingin menusuk tulang begini?"

"Kau tahu, terkadang aku memang butuh mendinginkan kepala."

"Kalau begitu aku ikut."

"Apa?"

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sedang ada masalah."

Tidak, ini buruk. Changmin tidak bisa membiarkan Yunho ikut dalam urusannya mencari 'udara segar' kali ini.

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh ikut. Aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

Yunho sudah berdiri dari duduknya, berhadapan dengan pria yang lebih muda itu. Mereka beradu tatap sesaat sebelum Changmin menghela napas dan beralih memandang lantai. Ia melihat magnae itu bicara dengan sedikit gugup. Changmin tidak biasanya gugup seperti sekarang. Ada sesuatu, pikirnya.

"Aku ingin pergi ke tempat hiburan, kau tahu, aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi, hyung. Aku sudah berusaha sendiri tapi, akhir-akhir ini libidoku meningkat dan aku tidak bisa mengatasinya. Janji hanya sebentar, 2 jam. Setelah itu aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, setidaknya sampai kita mendapat libur."

Ia meracau. Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, tidak beran menatap mata pria di depannya. Jujur memang bunuh diri. Apa-apaan dia barusan? Membeberkan masalah pribadinya pada Yunho. Apa dia sebegitu frustasi?

Pria yang lebih tua itu terdiam. Memandag magnae dengan teliti. Changmin bersumpah ingin mendengar Yunho mengatakan sesuatu di saat seperti ini.

"Kau tahu, Changmin. Aku punya masalah yang sama denganmu dan menurutku semuanya akan berjalan buruk jika hal ini tidak segera diselesaikan."

Changmin menatap Yunho, tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya sendiri. Benar juga, Yunho lebih lama melajang daripada dirinya, tentu saja mereka mempunyai masalah yang sama. Terlintas pemikiran untuk mengajak hyung-nya pergi bersama, akan lebih mudah daripada meminta ijin. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka senasib sekarang ini. Tapi, seketika itu menjadi ide yang buruk ketika matanya beradu dengan tajam milik Yunho.

"Tapi, bukan berarti aku akan membiarkanmu pergi bermain dengan para wanita penghibur itu."

"Kenapa? Kau yang bilang kalau masalah ini tidak segera selesai, semuanya akan be―"

"Sebaiknya kita tidur, ada latihan besok pagi."

"Aku tetap akan pergi"

"Changmin!"

"Aku muak dengan mandi air dingin, hyung. Aku butuh sentuhan nyata."

Yunho memandang magnae, hasrat jelas tergambar di matanya. Tiba-tiba saja ide gila merasuk di kepalanya.

"Kita bisa saling menyentuh"

"Apa?"

Sekarang ia yang gugup. Antara menjelaskannya dengan kalimat atau lewat sentuhan. Pilihan terakhir terdengar tidak terlalu buruk baginya.

"Kau tahu, kita. Kau dan aku tetap bisa melakukannya tanpa wanita."

"Kau gila!"

Changmin membelalakkan mata. Ia tidak akan percaya seandainya dirinya tidak melihat dan mendengar sendiri hyung-nya bicara. Yunho, leader yang selalu tampil dengan segala citra baik itu menawarkan gay sex kepada magnae. Matanya mengamati tubuh pria yang lebih tua itu dan spontan merinding. Hyung-nya pasti sudah gila.

Oke, mungkin ini tidak serius, pasti begitu. Changmin mencoba untuk tidak berpikir buruk. Mungkin Yunho benar-benar tidak mengijinkan dia pergi sehingga, membuat pernyataan agar ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ini hanya candaan. Ini candaan yang sama sekali tidak lucu. Candaan yang bisa membuat leader gugup dan berkeringat. Changmin menggeram pelan, Yunho serius.

Mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu selama beberapa detik. Yunho yang bergerak gelisah dan Changmin yang bulu kuduknya meremang total.

"Hyung, kau tidak serius, kan?"

"Umm, sebenarnya tidak juga. Aku berpikir tentang situasi yang sedang kita hadapi dan jika tidak ada dari kita yang membuka mulut. Kurasa semua akan baik-baik saja."

Changmin memprotes dalam hati. Tidak ada yang baik dengan hal ini.

"Kau tahu, hyung. Kurasa kita harus tidur agar besok pagi bisa latihan. Kau sendiri yang bilang tadi."

"Kau benar. Tapi, kita punya keadaan yang lebih mendesak saat ini."

Tidak, ini tidak baik. Yunho menyeringai dan Changmiin yakin ini benar-benar tidak baik.

Yunho melankah maju. Semakin memperkecil jarak diantara mereka sementara Changmin memperlebarnya. Ia mengindikasikan ada tanda bahaya dalam tatapan pria yang lebih tua itu. Harusnya ia tahu sejak awal, kalau dirinya frustasi, apalagi Yunho. Kondisi hyung-nya bisa dibilang lebih parah darinya.

Ia terkejut ketika punggungnya menyentuh dinding ruang itu. Waspada terhadap leader yang masuk dalam jarak pribadinya. Baiklah, ia bisa saja mendorong Yunho dan lari ke kamarnya, lalu mengunci kamarnya dengan Yunho berada di luar tentu saja. Namun, Changmin merasa ia tidak hanya terintimidasi secara fisik, tapi juga mental. Membuat dirinya teriam di depan Yunho.

Leader itu mengamati wajah magnae. Mata, hidung, bibir. Yunho ingin mencium bibir itu. Mungkin Changmin benar bahwa ia sudah gila, atau mungkin hanya terlalu putus asa. Entahlah, yang jelas ia sudah menyentuh daging kenyal itu. Tidak berbeda dengan milik wanita, hanya aroma Changmin lebih kuat dan ia menyukai sensasinya.

Di sisi lain, pria yang lebih muda itu bukan cuma merinding, ia juga merasa mual sekarang. Bagaimana tidak, ia sedang dicium seorang pria, terlebih Yunho. Parahnya, ciuman itu berganti menjadi lumatan. Sungguh, Changmin ingin mengeluarkan isi perutnya sekarang juga di depan hyung-nya agar pria itu tahu bahwa ia tidak suka.

Yang benar saja, dia itu pria normal, seratus persen straight. Tapi, perutnya kembali bergolak mengetahui dirinya tiidak segera menjauh melainkan balas melumat. Dia masih menyukai wanita, oke, tapi sepertinya tubuhnya benar-benar haus akan sentuhan orang lain.

Changmin tersentak, mendorong tubuh atas hyung-nya.

"Y-Yunho, kita tidak seha―ahh"

"Hmm"

Yunho menyentuh kejantanan Changmin yang masih terbungkus celana, mengurutnya pelan. Sementara, pria yang lebih muda menahan Yunho ketika ia ingin menciumnya lagi. Changmin setengah berteriak saat Yunho melepaskan ikat pinggang dan menurunkan celananya sebatas paha, semakin leluasa menjamah tubuh bagian bawahnya. Magnae itu akhirnya menyerah pada kebutuhan raganya. Ia melumat bibir hyung-nya dan menekan tubuh mereka, menggesekkannya untuk mendapatkan kenikmatan. Entah kenapa, menurut Changmin ini tidak terlalu buruk.

Bukan hanya Yunho, tapi dia sudah gila sekarang. Karena saat ini Changmin juga menikmati apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Mungkin ini tidak pantas, tapi persetan dengan kepantasan jika kau sedang berada di posisinya sekarang. Berdiri di antara tembok dan Yunho dengan satu kaki berada di pinggang pria yang lebih tua, saling melumat dan menggesekkan kejantanan satu sama lain.

Ini nikmat. Sial! Bahkan Changmin tidak bisa merespons ketika Yunho berbisik untuk pindah kamar. Ia hanya pasrah dan membiarkan Yunho menggendongnya ala bridal style menuju kamarnya mengingat itu tempat terdekat.

Yunho melempar Changmin di atas kasur. Ia berdiri di ujung ranjang dan menatap magnae intens, lalu melepas bajunya dengan gerakan erotis yang provokatif. Dan itu berhasil, pria yag lebih muda itu meraung tidak sabar, menerjang Yunho dan merobek bajunya.

Changmi mengakui ia suka pertunjukan, apalagi juka berhubungan dengan hyung-nya. Tapi, tidak untuk saat ini. Tidak saat kebutuhanya akan seks sudah di ujung penis. Ia ingin disentuh dan menyentuh, seperti, sekarang juga.

Pria jangkung itu tidak membuang waktu, kembali melahap bibir berbentuk hati itu. Ia menarik hyung-nya ke ranjang, melucuti sisa pakaian yang masih melekat. Lalu, menindihnya dan kembali melumat. Yunho membalik posisi beberapa detik kemudian.

"Lihat siapa yang bergairah sekarang"

Changmin hanya menggeram, mengangkat tubuh bagian bawahnya dan menggesekkannya dengan milik Yunho.

"Ohh, sabar, baby. Kita punya semalaman."

Namun, magnae tidak bisa sesabar itu. Ia hampir merobek bajunya sendiri ketika Yunho membukanya pelan, menggodanya. Pria yang lebih tua itu tertawa.

"Diam dan sentuh aku!"

Changmin meraih leher Yunho, menjatuhkannya di atas tubuhnya. Saling membalik posisi untuk mendapat friksi dan dominasi.

.

Bicara soal dominasi, sekarang mereka menemukan masalah baru. Tidak ada wanita dalam pergulatan mereka kali ini. Hanya ada mereka berdua, laki-laki. Dan, dalam hubungan seksual yang pernah mereka lakukan selama ini, harus ada yang memasuki dan dimasuki. Itulah gunanya ada penis dan vagina. Tapi, seperti yang sudah disebutkan, tidak ada wanita kali ini yang berarti hanya ada dua penis.

Hampir lupa, tentu saja mereka memiliki lubang anal yang cukup bisa diperhitungkan sebagai pengganti vagina. Tapi satu masalah lagi, siapa dari dua idola ini yang bersedia lubangnya dimasuki.

.

Yunho meraih pantat Changmin yang berada di atsnya. Ia memutari anal pria yang lebih muda itu dengan jarinya, membuat Changmin bergidik. Otot bagian bawahnya berkontraksi terhadap sentuhan itu, membuka dan menutup. Menggoda pria itu untuk berbuat lebih jauh.

Ia membasahi jarinya dengan cepat karena Changmin tidak mau melepaskan lumatannya barang sedetik pun. Jari-jari panjangnya kembali meraba bagian tubuh Changmin alu, memasukkan salah satunya. Pria yang lebih muda itu mengerang, merasa tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran benda asing itu. Yunho membalik posisi, memudahkannya mengeksploitasi anal magnae.

Changmin bergerak gelisah. Terasa sakit dengan dua jari yang memperlebar lubang analnya. Ia berusaha lepas dari benda itu. Tapi, tubunya tersentak ketika Yunho menyentuh bagian dalam tubuhnya. Seluruh ototnya mengejang, mengirim impuls kenikmatan pada setiap syarafnya.

Ia menyukainya. Ini berbeda ketika ia menyentuh dirinya sendiri maupun bersama wanita. Changmin bergerak berlawanan dengan arah tusukan Yunho, menginginkan friksi lebih. Changmin mendesah, mengerang.

Yunho merasa libidonya semakin meningkat. Suara pria yang lebih muda itu membuat logikanya benar-benar lenyap.

Ia mencabut jarinya. Ia akan begitu saja melesakkan penis miliknya jika matanya tidak bertemu dengan pandang kehilangan milik pria di bawahnya.

"Baby, kita butuh sesuatu", Yunho bicara dengan suara berat dan nafas terengah.

"Disana"

Changmin menunjuk putus asa celananya yang tergeletakdi ujung ranjang. Yunho meraih jeans itu, mencari kondom yang ia berani bertaruh ada di dalam dompet. Tentu karena ia juga punya barang yang sama dalam dompetnya. Pria itu menyeringai ketika menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

"Pasangkan", kata Yunho berdiri di atas lututnya.

Changmin bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, menghadap penis Yunho dalam ereksi penuh. Ia menelan ludah, antara terpesona dan gugup. Pria itu menatap benda besar dan panjang di depannya. Aroma kenjantanan menguar kuat. Ia kembali menelan ludah, tergoda. Changmin mendekatkan bibirnya, lalu mencium kepala penis Yunho. Menghirup aroma itu lebih.

Yunho mendesah. Entah kenapa dengan adanya Changmin di depannya membuat penisnya berkedut. Ia ingin bibir itu melingkupi miliknya, memainkannya dengan kasar. Tapi, entah darimana ia memperoleh setitik kesabaran dan membiarkan magnae mengeksplorasi bagian tubuhnya. Ia mengerang ketika lidah Changmin menyentuh ujung kemaluannya. Mencicipi rasa precum yang ia keluarkan.

Pria yang lebih muda itu bergidik. Kenyataan bahwa ia sedang menikmati rasa hyung-nya membuatnya semakin terangsang dan hilang akal. Ia menelusuri kejantanan Yunho dengan lidahnya, membasahinya mulai dari kepala hingga pangkalnya. Changmin berhenti pada testis Yunho yang menggantung berat, menggigit benda itu kecil. Ia membenamkan kepalanya di antara rambut selakangan Yunho.

Changmin lupa bahwa awalnya ia menolak mentah-mentah tawaran gay sex dengan Yunho. Tapi, toh sekarang ia sedang melakukan fellatio pada pria yang lebih tua itu. Bahkan, memasukkannya benar-benar dalam. Ia menyukai sensasi ketika penis Yunho menyentuh kerongkongannya.

Ia baru pertama kali memasukkan penis seseorang ke dalam mulutnya. Tapi, jika mendengar erangan hyung-nya, Changmin tahu pria itu menikmatinya. Ia menyeringai, entah kenapa itu membuatnya bangga. Sementara, Yunho hampir kehilangan kendali. Ia memegang kepala Changmin, memaju-mundurkannya dengan cepat.

"Aku tidak tahu mulutmu sehebat ini, baby. Fuck!"

Changmin membalas ucapan Yunho dengan geraman. Menghasilkan sensasi getaran yang menyenangkan bagi kejantanan hyung-nya. Ia mendesah kehilangan saat Yunho menarik kepalanya. Pria yang lebih tua itu sudah tidak tahan lagi. Yunho memasang kondom itu sendiri, lalu menindih dan melumat bibir magnae.

Changmin mendesah keras ketika Yunho menggesekkan penisnya pada lubang analnya. Tenggorokannya semakin basah oleh erangan saat kepala penis Yunho mulai masuk dan batangnya semakin menghilang ke dalam tubuhnya. Ia merasa penuh dan sakit. Tapi, ia tahu sebentar lagi ia akan mencapai surga.

Yunho mulai bergerak perlahan. Anal Changmin terasa terlalu sempit dan begitu mencengkeram. Ia bersumpah ini adalah lubang ternikmat yang pernah ia masuki. Pria itu mencoba mencari titik kenikmatan milik magnae. Ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka melakukannya bersama dan Yunho ingin mereka juga merasakan kenikmatan yang sama.

Pria yang lebih muda itu sedikit terlonjak saat Yunho menghantamnya persis di prostatnya. Ia separuh berteriak, menuntut Yunho untuk bergerak lebih cepat. Dan tentu saja dikabulkan hyung-nya dengan senang hati. Ia mempercepat tempo permainannya sekaligus memperdalam tusukan penisnya.

"Mmmh.. Lagiii... Ngggghh..."

"Kau tidak tahu betapa seksinya dirimu sekarang ini, Changmin. Mendesah dan memohon di bawahku."

"Nnhh... diam dan lakukan saja, Yunh―ohh"

"Fuck!"

Yunho kembali melumat bibir magnae. Seolah ia tidak pernah bosan dengan sepasang daging yang kini sudah membengkak itu.

Pria yang lebih muda itu melingkarkan satu tangannya di leher Yunho. Sementara, sisanya berada di paha atas pria itu, mendorongnya untuk lebih keras. Karena Changmin adalah orang yang serakah disini dan tidak cukup memintanya dengan suara.

Yunho mengoyak tubuh Changmin dari dalam karena Changmin yang memintanya bermain kasar dan ia menikmatinya. Mereka saling memeluk dan mendesah.

Keduanya begitu dekat dengan orgasme masing-masing. Pria itu bergerak semakin liar sementara magnae menyentuh dirinya sendiri hampir sama liarnya. Mereka mencapai klimaks secara bersamaan. Yunho mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam tubuh Changmin. Sementara, magnae membasahi tubuh mereka dengan spermanya dan peluh.

Mereka terengah, menikmati efek orgasme yang menghilang perlahan. Yunho mencabut miliknya dari tubuh Changmin. Lalu, bergerak malas ke samping pria itu, tidur berdampingan.

"Bukankah itu tidak terlalu buruk?", Yunho bicara setelah keadaannya mreda.

"Tidak, tidak buruk sama sekali. Itu tadi hebat."

"Andai saja kita melakukannya dari dulu."

"Bodoh", Changmin meringkuk dalam pelukan Yunho. Dia kelelahan dan mencoba untuk tidur. Ia samar-samar mendengar Yunho bergumam selamat malam dan mencium keningnya.

.

Yah, begitulah. Kalian bisa menyimpulkannya sendiri. Kekasih atau bukan, kenyataannya adalah saat ini mereka sedang bersama dalam artian apapun.

-end-

a/n: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaack... hell yeah!

Dengan fic ini saya resmi kembali menjadi anggota sosial FFn yang produktif.. (semoga)

Yah, disini ganti Yunho yang baca fanfic, tapi kan beda meski sama-sama rated. Hohoo.. XD

Maaf kalau bahasanya dirasa terlalu vulgar. Tapi, yaaaa aku ingin nulis seperti ini. Jadi, harap maklum, ya. .

Review is snicker for me :)


End file.
